El Amor Es Para Siempre
by GinellaEvans
Summary: (Primer puesto en el reto temático de junio "Regina Mills y Robin Hood" del foro "Erase una vez, un Bosque Encantado") *Basado desde el 3x22* ¿Se merecía esto? ¿Cuándo podría tener ella algo de amor? ¿Acaso no podía tener una segunda oportunidad? ¿Era realmente verdad que el amor era para siempre? ¿Era eterno? Regina no lo sabía, pero no parecía ser posible.


EL AMOR ES PARA SIEMPRE

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos. Si lo fueran, estaría ahora disfrutando en el Caribe. _

_Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Junio "Regina Mills y Robin Hood" del foro "Erase una vez, un Bosque Encantado"._

_Atención: Si no os gusta el OutlawQueen, no sigáis leyendo. Esta historia es 100% Regina+Robin._

_Nota (1): Está situado desde el 3x22. Avisados estáis ^^_

_Nota (2): En cursiva, los pensamientos. _

_Nota (3): Título inspirado de un instrumental de "Two steps from hell" llamado "Undying love"_

Regina aún no sabía si acabar con la existencia de Emma en ese mismo instante, matar a esa mujer que suponía que era Marian o hacer ambas cosas. Pero no había hecho ninguna por el momento porque si hacía lo primero, tenía que lidiar con la familia "Encantadora" tras ella como en los viejos tiempos y si hacía la segunda, era probable que la persiguiesen los amigos de Robin.

Lo que hizo sorprendió a todos o a la mayoría: dio a Emma en la mejilla con fuerza y salió de ahí, tan rápido como le permitieron sus piernas.

Cuando llegó al muelle, cerca del agua, se agachó para sentarse y suspiró en un intento de desahogo. ¿Es que el mundo trabajaba en su contra? ¿Acaso no se merecía una segunda oportunidad? ¿Por qué la tonta de Emma tenía que ser tan tonta como para haber traído a alguien del pasado que encima era la mujer del hombre que amaba? ¿No podía vivir en paz y con amor, por una vez en su vida? ¿O es que acaso se merecía esto?

_Sí, claro que me lo merezco. _Lo había pensado sin más, pero era verdad. Ella había destrozado la vida de millones de personas, eso sin contar a Blancanieves y David que habían sido de todas formas muy indulgentes con ella.

_O indulgentes o imbéciles, porque como no se arregle esto, pienso ir a por Emma aunque luego me persigan por toda la eternidad_, pensó ella sin poder evitar el odio que en esos momentos recorría por sus venas.

No podía culpar a Robin. Era cierto que había estado todo ese tiempo con ella –que no había sido mucho– pero Marian había sido por más tiempo su mujer y al fin y al cabo, era la madre de Roland. El pobre niño tenía que estar en esos momentos en las nubes de felicidad y a Regina le partía el corazón toda esta situación. Era cierto que si hubiese vuelto de la muerte Daniel, habría ido volando por estar con él pero aun así... Sacudió la cabeza. No quería pensar en ello, así que se decidió por irse de allí y volver a su casa, donde podría dormir, descansar y pensar en todo más tarde.

OoOoO

Por otro lado, Emma se había quedado un poco ensimismada todavía frotándose la mejilla por el dolor aunque sus padres y Hook le decían que había tenido suerte de que no la hubiese matado allí mismo.

Robin, que hacía un rato había estado intentando sacar el tema de él saliendo con Regina a su hijo, se había quedado de un aire al ver a su esposa delante de él cuando supuestamente estaba muerta. El primer impulso que tuvo fue abrazarla y disfrutar del momento y de sus propios pensamientos.

_Está viva. No está muerta. Ya no tengo que cargar con esa culpa que muchos me dicen que no tengo. _Robin no se lo podía creer y casi estuvo a punto de celebrarlo cuando de repente, oyó las voces de Emma Swan y Regina.

_Oh, vaya..._ fue lo único capaz de pensar en esos momentos intentando unir puntos: Emma habría sido la que había traído a Marian y ahora, Regina estaba enfadada y él sabía que no era por lo del pasado si no por él. Intentó saber qué era lo que él quería pero los sentimientos se mezclaban entre sí y no conseguía distinguir unos de otros. Había amado a Marian, amaba a Regina pero en esos momentos teniendo a las dos... La cabeza le daba vueltas y fue justo en ese momento que vio como Regina daba a Emma en la mejilla y salía del restaurante tan rápido como le permitieron sus piernas.

Antes siquiera de saber qué es lo que estaba haciendo, ya había salido corriendo para tratar de alcanzarla, dejando a una Marian confusa con Roland.

Cuando llegó, vio que se había sentado cerca del agua. Al principio quiso acercarse, pero lo pensó mejor y decidió esperar a que se levantara y fuera –con suerte– a casa.

El destino pareció estar de su parte, porque después de un rato, Regina se levantó y se dirigió con paso firme hacia la calle de su casa. Convencido y respirando varias veces hondo, se lanzó a seguirla en silencio.

Por un momento, creyó que se iba a volver para mirar hacia atrás y su instinto fue correr hacia la esquina más próxima para esconderse. No supo si se volvió o no, pero le había oído pararse y no quería arriesgarse a salir hasta oírla caminar de nuevo.

OoOoO

Regina iba de camino a su casa cuando de repente creyó que alguien caminaba detrás de ella. Por un momento, pensó que era su imaginación que le jugaba una mala pasada y siguió a lo suyo pero más tarde se dio cuenta que seguía oyendo los pasos y se paró para volverse.

Al volver, creyó haber visto una sombra pero al no ver a nadie cercano decidió seguir caminando aunque decidió tener el oído abierto por si volvía a oír los pasos.

Después de unos minutos, llegó a su casa sin oír ningún sonido de pasos y entró realmente aliviada por ello.

De repente en ese momento, una sombra cruzó el umbral y fue a girarse de mal humor con una bola de fuego en mano. Sin embargo, cuando vio quién era, el fuego desapareció tan rápido como lo había aparecido.

—Robin —susurró Regina sorprendida aunque después cambió su expresión a una enfadada—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Hablar contigo —le agarró de la muñeca antes de que huyese—. ¿Por qué te has ido así?

—¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! —gritó ella —. ¡¿Me preguntas por qué he salido de esa manera cuando estabas abrazando a...

No terminó la frase porque Robin se había acercado y la había besado. Regina se sorprendió pero no tardó ni medio segundo en seguir el juego de un intento de dominación de uno sobre el otro. Una vez que ella fue capaz de separarse de él, con las mejillas sonrojadas y respirando entrecortadamente, fue a replicar contra él pero él posó un dedo sobre sus labios.

—Calla un minuto y escúchame —pidió él a lo que ella asintió a su pesar—. Es verdad que hoy me he reencontrado con Marian. También es verdad que ella ha sido mi mujer y que es la madre de mi hijo. Pero desde su muerte, muchas cosas han cambiado. He vivido por muchos años solo con mi grupo, sin ninguna mujer a mi lado por la culpa que había sentido por lo de Marian. No obstante, y no me interrumpas —dijo cuando vio que ella iba a empezar a hablar—, te conocí a ti. Había oído hablar de Regina, la Reina Malvada pero la primera vez que te vi, no vi una persona malvada, ya lo dije. Vi una mujer atrevida, orgullosa, una chica que no quería volver a enamorarse por miedo... Vi una segunda oportunidad. Y bueno, al principio no podía explicarme cómo podía sentirme atraído hacia esa mujer y sin embargo... lo estaba.

El silencio reinó por unos minutos en la sala. Regina parecía querer decir algo pues abría y cerraba la boca varias veces, pero no parecía saber qué decir.

—Regina, estoy enamorado de ti ahora y eso no lo puedo cambiar. He pasado mucho tiempo sin Marian y aunque volviese con ella, no sería lo mismo. Y yo quiero estar contigo. Sé que es una locura y que debería estar con la madre de mi hijo y con la que ha sido mi mujer por mucho tiempo pero... yo quiero ser feliz. Y si ser feliz significa que tengo que hablar con ella, hablar con mi hijo y estar contigo, lo haré.

Regina dejó correr una pequeña lágrima por su mejilla. Estaba realmente aliviada. Por una parte, se sentía algo mal por Marian porque al fin y al cabo ella no era la culpable de estar ahí, lo era más bien Emma. Por otra parte, estaba muy contenta de que Robin aún quisiese seguir con ella a pesar de todo lo que había hecho y de lo que había pasado. No sabía que decir. Estaba claro que Robin iba a quedarse con ella hiciera lo que hiciese ella por evitarlo —no es que no quisiera estar con él, pero se había auto convencido de que él tenía que estar con su familia—. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y se acercó hasta él, con esa sonrisa de tonta enamorada. No quería parecer una estúpida enamorada pero luego pensó: _A la mierda las apariencias. Yo quiero besarle y estoy enamorada de él. ¿Qué importa?_

—¿Prometes que hablarás con ellos? —preguntó ella antes de hacer algo a lo que él asintió—. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres esto? No quiero causaros ningún problema.

—Estate tranquila, no vas a causar ningún problema a nadie. Y yo quiero estar contigo, nadie más.

Regina entonces sonrió, tiró de la camisa de Robin y le besó como nunca le había besado. Él, se dejó besar mientras la rodeaba la cintura con sus manos y ella posó sus manos por encima de los hombros para acariciar el pelo y profundizar el beso.

Cuando se tuvieron que separar por falta de aire, ambos sonrieron y decidieron sentarse en el sofá del salón, para disfrutar de la compañía del uno y del otro.

Estaba claro que era un amor eterno y era para siempre.


End file.
